thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Chamberlain
Malachai "Kai" Morningstar, is one of the children of Christopher Morningstar. Kai, is the eldest son. he has four siblings consisting of three brothers; Harrison , Carson and Grayson and two sisters, Adalyn and Jezebelle . Kai is the biological father of Hope Morningstar, the Husband of Charlotte Anderson , the nephew to Silas and Dahlia , and the uncle to Chazarrae , Kaiaphas , Jacob , Rose, Elizabeth and Isabella . Malachai is a highly powerful warlock Later on, he attempted to kill the last remaining Morningstar witches, his nieces: Elisabeth and Rose. After he failed, he was permanently banished and imprisoned in the newly created 2018 Prison World by Brandon, Elisabeth and Rose. Kai, is a member of the Morningstar Family and one of the last leaders of the Morningstar Family. History Early History Malachai was born in the Kingdom of Norway, as the eldest son of Brandon Morningstar. When Kai, was young, he was shunned by his father, for the unnatural abilities. Malachai was supposed to become leader of the Morningstar Coven, but with his abilities, he was clearly unstable. Brandon and his wife kept having children until his youngest son was born, but when he was killed, Brandon's middle child, took leadership from him. Realizing that Kai's brother, was expecting, he decided to try and kill every child he had. When Carson's youngest child was born, Kai, tried (in very gruesome ways) to kill her. Kai tried to kill her several times, each unsuccessful. When Kai found out that Elizabeth had been kidnapped, he found a way to escape the prison worlds, and saved her. Kai nearly took out every single one of his brother's followers who dared harm her. Kai was tempted to kill his niece, but instead he decided to comfort her. When Brandon, realized that his granddaughter had been in his son's care he was tempted to kill him for trying to kill his children, and save her, but he was also was grateful that she was safe. Personaltiy Kai was a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally. After saving his niece's life and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. This was demonstrated when he tried to kill his niece, for no apparent reason. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Furthermore, while killing his little sister with her own magic, he commented that the irony is funny, or sad, and that he gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating his lack of ability to feel remorse. He had also stated to be perfectly happy with who he was, even finding the idea of someone changing him funny. He appears to enjoy killing people that piss him off, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= *Super Strength: Because Kai is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, he is stronger than most vampires and werewolf's including the original vampires and werewolfs. He was able to through Grayson through a glass window with not much effort. *Super Speed: Kai has accelerated speed. He was able to save his niece within one second and was also able to take off with his and Charlie's baby before she was able to be sacrificed. *Healing Factor: Kai is able to heal any wound, scratch or scar within one second. He has shown healing after Carson cut his hand with glass for revenge and when Harrison through him through him into Rose's room. *Super Hearing: Kai is able to hear a conversation from miles away. He was able to hear the crying of his daughter when Esther pricked her hand on a vine, showing that his hearing is greater than of a human. *Pathokinesis: Kai has the power to change other people's emotions that are around him. *Telekinesis: Kai is able to move objects with one move of his finger. He was shown playing with his niece's hair. *Hypnosis: Kai can put someone under his control. He was able to put Harrison under his control when he told him not to worry about Rose. *Vampirism: Kai is able to turn humans into vampires with deadly venom that flows within his blood. As his venom his transfered into his/hers body, the venom begins to poison their human body making them die. When the venom is in their system, causes them to have monstrous dreams. *indestructibility: Kai's body cannot be destroyed. |-|Weakness= *Bloodlust: Kai is driven by a eternal, daming thirst for living human blood, causing him to have trouble being close to a human. *Wood: Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill him. *Sunlight: Kai will burn if he is near sunlight, without his ring. *Animal Blood: Animal Blood can weaken Kai, only if he hasn't drank human blood. *Vervain: If Kai is exposed to vervain, it can make him severely feverish. Warlock As a young child, Kai would have difficulties controlling his magic as a result of a Morningstar Firstborn. As first-borns of the bloodline possessed devastating but great power. Because he is a warlock-siphon he could not control the amount of power that was within him. Kai has proven himself a very powerful warlock. He has demonstrated the ability to communicate with his dead uncle Silas. He was also able to heal Elizabeth's hand with a non-verbal spell. Vampire As an Original Hybrid, Kai is the second strongest of the original vampires, second only to his younger brother Carson. His werewolf side has given him additional powers and an advantage the others do not possess, making him one of the physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal siblings due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Carson actually able to do so on almost even terms, Carson seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Kai, usually having the upper hand on Kai himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Carson.Kai has been shown to be an excellent fighter even when unarmed. Weakness Kai has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships *Adalyn and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Harrison and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Carson and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Grayson and Kai (Siblings/Enemies) *Dahlia and Kai (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) *Chazarrae and Kai (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Kaiaphas and Kai (Uncle and Nephew) *Jacob and Kai (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Rose and Kai (Uncle and Niece/Allies) *Elizabeth and Kai (Uncle and Niece/Best Friends) *Hope and Kai (Father and Daughter/Best Friends) *Charlie and Kai (Husband and Wife/Allies) *Chris and Kai (Father and Son/Former Enemies) *Esther and Kai (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Eva and 'Kai '(Enemies) Category:Morningstar Family